


The Toilet Paper Guy (An Explanation on 1, 3, and 5 of the list)

by Jeanne160



Series: How to Scare one Jeanne Parker [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, The TPG, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my list I mentioned a TPG (Toilet Paper Guy) multiple times. This is the story of how the TPG came into existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toilet Paper Guy (An Explanation on 1, 3, and 5 of the list)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of the TPG (Toilet Paper Guy), so multiple things on the list are being combined into one. Names have been shortened or changed to protect the innocent (I’m looking at you Mr. N and you Tay).

First day of school was always stressful. Yes, Jeanne was in her fourth year of attending the same high school, but that didn't change the fact that it always made her feel uncomfortable in her own skin, like her skeleton was attempting to escape the rest of her body, or like a baby that needs to be swaddled. The day was a long series of making good first impressions, pretending she didn't notice the judgmental looks from those around her, and lectures of how to behave. Jeanne hated that schools never held the same standards of their students that she did.

She relaxed as she entered the Math classroom. This class would be different. She had interacted with and had at least seen in passing most of the students that were in this class. A quick glance around the room revealed that she knew Carry, Malcolm, Dunnbar (she didn't know his first name), Katerine (Kat for short), and Sweeden (another first name she could not remember). Jeanne chose a seat in the front of the room, and having been in the room a couple days a few years ago, she knew she chose a prime spot.

“Class,” the teacher, Mr. N, started a few minutes after the bell symbolizing the start of class rang, “How much TP do you use?”

Upon receiving many horrified looks, he asked, “Was that too personal a question?” as if he didn't just ignore typical rules of etiquette.

Jeanne refused to answer, to horrified to even think of one, so he gave her three pieces. Some people asked for twelve pieces, and some asked four. The class was by far too loud for Jeanne to think properly, disallowing for the shock to wear off. She realized she still had a horrified look on her face when Mr. N finally explained what they were doing.

A list, she told herself, trying to relax,a list of things I have done or can do for my partner to remember. Since no one sat with her, she was partnered with Malcolm, a familiar face, even though she was positive she had seen him make a lemon face at her.

Okay, she told herself, I can do this. I can make a list of things I can do. What can I do? Nothing. I suck at life and I have absolutely no skills. Oh god, I'm a talent-less idiot. Calm down, you can do this. Just make something up. You can make weird sounds. Yeah, and so can everyone else. Not helping. Um...

She didn't realize how quiet it was until everyone looked around awkwardly.

Great, she thought, just another perfectly awkward silence for ten more gay babies to be born in. That was horrible, even for me. I will never think that again.

It was a solid four minutes before the teacher broke the silence.

Math, Jeanne said to herself, would never be boring again.


End file.
